This invention relates to electromagnetic simulators used for testing the behaviour of equipment in the presence of strong electromagnetic fields. The simulator of this invention provides for the simultaneous presence of electromagnetic fields of differing polarization in a test area.
Electromagnetic simulators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,316 issued Aug. 8, 1995 to Podgorski. The structure shown in FIG. 5 of that patent is a simulator employing vertically polarized electromagnetic waves in the test area and the structure shown in FIG. 10 is a simulator employing horizontally polarized waves in the test area.